Warrior cat B1 Bloopers (DISCONTINUED)
by derpyeevee15
Summary: Welp, I did a poll... 1 person answered with bloopers XD ... lez do dis!.. also, chaps gonna be short and weird XD ...Sorry, it's discontinued for the fact I've lost inspiration and willing to write when it comes to warriors... Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Director: Ok, so Stone will run towards you as you enter the camp.  
Pitch: Ok  
Stone: I can do that!

(+-+-+during scene+-+-+)

"Pitch!" a yowl- "ACK!" The tom tripped over his own feet...

Director: Really? Are... are you serious?  
Stone: hehe, sorry!  
Pitch face-palmed... face-pawed? What would it be called?!

(+-+-+Next Scene+-+-+)

Director: Ok, this time, Cloud will arrive and greet you guys.  
Cloud: yup!  
Director: And... ACTION!

Cloud started padding towards the two toms, not realizing how dumb she looked. The second she said "Hey you two!" and the toms looked, they both burst out laughing. Cloud dead-panned as Pitch laughed "Cloud! You have a mouse of your head!"  
"WHAT!?" The she-cat screeched and shook the live mouse off, making it squeak loudly "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, CAT!" before disappearing out of the camp.

Director: UUURRRGH... let's just continue...

(+-+-+Next Scene+-+-+)

Stone tried to say 'But I'll worry about you guys' with a sad look, but apparently the look was funny to the other two. Cloud suddenly tried to muffle her laughter with a paw, making Stone look at her quizzically. "What's funny?"  
"I'm so sorry, it's just you look so funny!"  
"Huh? How?"  
"I don't even know!" She suddenly started laughing.

Director: You know what... let's just take a break today... Go get some rest and be ready tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: In case anyone wondering: this is more or less a crack book XD**

Director: Ok so you guys are in the woods. Just sniff around, k?  
3 cats: OK!

(+-+-+-+-+-+)  
As the three sniffed around, Stone sniffed a flower...  
*sneeze*...  
"Nice catch!" Cloud meowed - *sneeze*  
More sneezing came from Stone, him saying in between each sneeze "Help!*sneeze*Pollen!*sneeze* SOMEONE GET ME*Sneeze*SOME MEDICINE!*Sneeze*

Director: YOU HAD ONE JOB STONE! ONE FREAKIN JOB!

(+-+-+-+-+-+)

Stone was frozen in place, as he was told to do. When Cloud dropped her 'prey' (aka a mouse actor) and robbed the tom, he still stood there but now had a weird face. "Umm.. Are you ok?" Pitch asked before Stone let out a loud sneeze... and then started sneezing nonstop. "POLLEN! I *Sneeze* HATE IT!*Sneeze*" and now everyone was laughing. The director sighed in annoyance. "WHY DID YOU SNIFF THE FLOWER!?" was all the director could say.

(+-+-+-+-+-+)

Tulip waited in the elders den for Stone to arrive, and she ended up falling asleep... on her paws...  
"Tulip!" Stone yelped but Tulip didn't respond  
"TULIP!... TULIP!" He tried and she finally let out a snort in her sleep...

Prick face...pawed? *I STILL DON'T KNOW!* and grumbled "I'm too old for this..." and snow just laughed... and then Stone started sneezing again.

Director: UMG I QUIT!  
and then the director left...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I haves de idea! Soon, I plan to alternate between this and the ACTUAL story. What I mean is that IF I don't post my Warriors book on it's weekly date (if I dun have idea) then I'll update THIS book :D... sorry its super late, got mad at computer...**

new Director: Ok, let's see how this goes... Everyone read their script?  
Everyone: YUP!

(+-+-+-+-+-+)

When Stone started padding away, Pitch tried to stop where he was suppose to, but unfortunately, he tripped on his own feet and instead rolled across the floor. "Pitch, really?" Cloud groaned along with the director, the tom retorting "I'm sorry! I didn't expect to slip!" and Stone just laughed...

(+-+-+-+-+-+)

Soon, Pitch was able to cut Stone off, and the smaller tried to go around him. At the fifth try, Pitch suddenly slapped his head, hard enough to knock him out. "Did... did you just kill him?" Cloud slowly asked and poked Stone in the head, getting no reaction...  
"Uhmm... WASN'T ME!" Pitch yelped and raced off while Tulip came over and dragged the unconscious tom towards the medicine den.

(+-+-+-+-+-+)

Once again, Pitch tried to redo the scene where he stops Stone... and then knocked over a prob and started floundering everywhere, as he fell over, and knocked over more props. "Pitch! STOP ACTING LIKE A DYING FISH!" Stone yelped as the other tom nearly kicked his legs out from under him, and Cloud face pawed and asked the director "Can we just call a break for today? I think Pitch needs a break." She pointed at the tom who was now lying still, except trying to now get up, and the director sighed but nodded

 **Thats all I got**


End file.
